NoNameExists
NoNameExists is a user and current Administrator of the SBFW. Personality He usually acts kind to other users but can get mad when a user breaks a policy or ignores a warning from an admin. He can be known to get mad when people disrespect or harass him, and or make fun of his religion. History On The Wiki Early History NoNameExists joined the SpongeBob New Fanon Wiki in July 2019. On July 11th, he learned that there was another wiki, the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, which was the original wiki. When he joined the original wiki, he transferred his spinoff SpongeBob Boom onto the wiki. He met multiple users, most notably Jasbre, Purple, Lock, Seth and Dan. Content Mod On September 14th, 2019, he launched a campaign for Content Mod, succeeding with 67% Support on September 21st, 2019. At that time, he was the only content mod on the wiki, until SethStewart90 ran for content mod on October 2nd. Seth was content mod until he was demoted and blocked for harassment and vandalism on October 18th, 2019. Administrator On October 19th, 2019, NoNameExists launched a campaign for administrator position. On October 26th, he succeeded with 100% Support. Failed 1st Crat Request On October 31st, 2019, NoNameExists attempted to gain bureaucratic status. He failed, being the only one to support. Second Crat Request On November 30th, 2019, NoNameExists launched a 2nd proposal for bureaucratic status. It is currently at 100% support. Spin-Offs Current SpongeBob Boom NoNameExists is known best for his hit spinoff SpongeBob Boom. The series centers around SpongeBob and Sonic's friends trying to adjust to life after SpongeBob and his friends are transported to the world of Sonic The Hedgehog. The series was featured in November 2019. Long Live Bikini Bottom! Long Live Bikini Bottom was a spinoff created by administrator Lockandloaded23. The series centers around a revolution in communist Bikini Bottom. When it was cancelled, NoNameExists adopted it and announced a crossover with SpongeBob Boom. As of November 21st, 2019, no work has been done on the 4th episode. The Continuing Adventures Of (TCAO) TCAO was a spinoff created by NoNameExists. The series would have been about multiple SBFW show's characters going on adventures. The series was cancelled shortly after it was created. Upcoming SBFW: The Night Shift SBFW: The Night Shift is an upcoming spinoff by NoNameExists. The series centers on Lock, Jasbre, NoName, Not Joe and Granite working the night shift at the SBFW Headquarters. The Wheel Of MisFortune Show The Wheel Of MisFortune show is an upcoming spinoff based off of NoNameExists' popular movie Wheel Of MisFortune. SBFW Task Force SBFW Task Force is about a task force being created by the wiki, and attacking other wikis. Friends * Squidnerd * CrazySponge * TheJasbre202 * Purple133 * Lockandloaded23 * Cosmobo * JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway * DontAskWhoJoeIs * The Toon Tomohawk * DanzxvFan8275 * Rocky Lobster * RTheNoob74 Enemies * Spammy G * FridayNightStar2 * SethStewart90 * MackenzieLikesKirby * Blomer * The Terrible Travis * The Project Sengula Raiders Category:NoNameExists